


Bells Are Ringing (Dean Winchester x Female!Reader)

by crimsonheart01



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas 2020 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, F/M, Fuzzy socks, Hunters & Hunting, Supernatural Elements, Wintery fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheart01/pseuds/crimsonheart01
Summary: Dean helps out another hunter and gets a pair of fuzzy socks in return.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: 12 Days of Ficmas 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056347
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Bells Are Ringing (Dean Winchester x Female!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Full disclosure here, I haven't watched past Season 8. Don't come for me! Also, I know how it ends so spoilers aren't an issue for me. Anyways, thank you [@may85](https://may85.tumblr.com/) for the request! I hope you love it!
> 
> Prompt: 19. "You really want a pair of fuzzy socks?"
> 
> Word Count: 2.2K words
> 
> Playlist: Christmas All Over Again - Tom Petty [[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/30SNjazZhzunhAWCjhdyyD?si=GCqbVlPASoqyuilVzH7ZoQ)] [[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gaPj1GoDpQw)]
> 
> Warnings: Supernatural and Paranormal things, guns and minor violence.

_"Everybody's singing  
All the bells are ringing out  
And it's Christmas all over again."  
_ _Christmas All Over Again – Tom Petty_

It was freezing outside while she stood on the loading dock. The Winchester brothers were due to meet her here, and they were, of course, running late. She rubbed her mittened hands together, hoping to get some extra friction and warmth back into her fingers. With a puffed-out exhale, she lifted her hands to her toque and tugged it down before laying her mittens over her cheeks. She swayed from foot to foot, keeping herself from keeling over in the bitter cold while she waited.

Finally, after what felt like several hours, she heard the chug of the impala as it rounded the corner and came to a stop a few away from her. She waved at the brothers and hopped down off the ledge. As she reached the car, Dean rolled his window down, and she pulled off one mitten to let him splash her with holy water, confirming that she was safe. She pulled out her own vial from inside her pocket and sprayed it on the boys.

The spluttered as she did it, having given them no warning. She laughed and leaned down onto the windowpane and grinned at them. She knew they didn't need the holy water test, as long as they showed her the tattoos, but she liked to spice things up. Catch them off guard.

"So glad you could make it," She sassed, touching on the point that they were late.

Sam laughed, "Blame my brother. He refused to pull away until we had the right soundtrack playing."

She nodded and gently shoved Dean's shoulder, "It's always gotta be you holding us up, huh?"

He shifted the car into park and rolled his eyes at the two of them, "You can stop with the theatrics. We're here, aren't we?"

He started rolling the window up, forcing her to back off while she protested in jest but stepped away from the car. When he opened the door, she came to stand next to him, giving him a tender smile.

"It's good to see you again, Winchester."

He sighed, reaching over and wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to him.

"You too," He smiled, letting her know he wasn't put off by her teasing, "I was surprised when you called me up. I didn't know you were up here in Chicago."

She shrugged as they rounded the car, and Sam popped the trunk open.

"Been keeping busy and on the move." She explained, "I was just relieved you two were close by. I was not interested in doing this particular job alone."

They both smiled over at her. All three of them understanding the implications of going up against a higher-level demon alone. If there was anyone well versed in the subject, it was the Winchester boys.

Running through their plan one last time, they slammed the trunk shut and quietly made their way into the department store to get their trap put into motion.

* * *

**~(SPN)~**

* * *

She ducked quickly as the explosion rang out across the floor. She crouched down, peering under the racks of clothing to scan for anything coming towards her. She couldn't see Dean anymore due to them splitting up. She tucked her shotgun in the front of her jacket and began crawling forward, careful to keep a weather eye out for any possible pursuers.

She stopped, realizing it had gotten too quiet, and a cold chill ran up her spine. She shut her eyes and shook her head at the rotten luck.

"Shit." She swore, taking a chance and peering over her shoulder.

The damn thing was only a few metres away from her, staring menacingly. Letting out an audible exhale, she jumped up and started running. It chased after her, sending hangers of clothing flying in its wake. She ripped the gun out of her jacket and cocked it as she took off, swerving around aisles, hoping to lose her tail. _Where the hell was Dean?_ She frantically thought to herself.

A whole rack of pants flew inches past her head, and she dropped down, covering her hands over her head. This had to have been the worst laid out plan the brothers had ever come up with. She heard Sam's shout from several aisles over, and she chanced popping up to try and spot him. He hollered at her to take cover as another rack of clothing went sailing on by.

She scrambled over clothing that had been tossed around until she made it to the clearing down the middle of the department store. She could see both Sam and Dean with their backs leaned against the shelves, peering over their shoulders. Sam was deliberately shooting rounds off in the wrong direction, hoping for some semblance of a distraction while Dean was watching its pursuit. She locked eyes with Dean, and they both understood that it was gaining on her. Regardless, the plan was still working.

Seeing that it was getting too close, Dean popped up and spun around, facing her with his shotgun cocked and aimed. With little to no warning, he fired, and she threw herself sideways, down an aisle of shelves. She crouched into a ball, holding her hands over her head as the boys continued to fire round after round. She was sure that Sammy had switched up his diversion tactics and was now engaged in the same fight as his brother.

She whipped around, laying flat on her back and staring up at the ceiling where they drew the trap. She counted the remaining steps needed to trap their little friend, but of course, nothing went smoothly. As she began shimmying down the aisle, hoping to reach her destination, something grabbed her ankle, and she screamed.

"It brought a friend!" She kicked out, trying to dislodge its grip on her.

All it did was laugh and continue to pull her closer to itself. She had no idea if either brother heard her, and she knew they had a mission to get the other demons stuck in the trap. She began to swear in repetition, reaching around for her gun, but as she went to shoot, the demon knocked it out of her hand. Realizing that it'd let go of her, she clambered back up, and they both scrambled towards her weapon.

They both lunged, grabbing opposite ends of her gun. She tugged, but the demon used her own strength against her and smashed the butt of the weapon into her shoulder. She groaned and flipped over. Delving into her jacket pocket, she grasped for the flask of holy water she had.

"HEY!" She heard Sam yell.

That caught the demon's attention, and she took her chance, dumping her holy water over its face. The demon screamed, and as she righted herself, Dean came running up. He gave her a quick glance, asking her silently if she was okay. She nodded in response, and together they hauled up the demon and dragged it over into the same trap where they'd managed to get the other one into.

They let the demons stew in their predicament for a short time while the brothers questioned them. She knew there was information that they were collecting, but she didn't need to stick around and hear about it. Instead, she left them to their interrogation while she went back to the aisle where she'd dropped a few of her things. Walking through the shelves, she spotted her gun and picked it back up.

As she turned to head back to the brothers, she spotted row upon row of the most garish socks she'd ever laid eyes on.

"Hey Dean," She called out, bending to pick up the neon-coloured ones, "Did you mean it when you said **you really want a pair of fuzzy socks**?"

Dean spun around as her head popped back up over the shelves, his face screwed up in confusion. She watched as the second and final demon was exercised behind him before gracing him with a brilliant smile. She strolled on back to them and tossed the package of ugly socks over to him. He caught them with a bewildered expression.

She laughed at him and winked, "Merry Christmas, Winchester. Consider that my thank you and payment for helping me out."

Sam broke out into laughter as he spotted the neon green in the pack, and together, she and Sam left Dean to stand there astounded by the sheer madness of her whole statement.

"Come on, Dean," Sam yelled back to his brother.

* * *

**~(SPN)~**

* * *

Once they'd gotten outside, Sam gave her a hug goodbye, telling her he hoped to see her soon and then ducked back into the impala. Dean nodded to his brother, communicating in only a way that they could before he fell into step next to her. He was taking a spare moment to walk with her back to her car.

She chuckled over at him, "You didn't have to come with me, y'know."

He shrugged, his hands firmly encased in his jacket pockets, "I know, but after what happened in there, it'd make me feel better knowing you got to your car without any hassles."

She shook her head in delight. With all the adrenaline out of her system, she was spooked by how easily she'd been overpowered by the demon but was glad to have the brothers with her. It was precisely why she called them in the first place.

Instead of admitting to any of that vulnerability, she joked, "When are you going to admit you like me?"

A quick smile graced Dean's features, but he stayed quiet. She hadn't realized how bothered he was by the snag in their operation.

She paused, looking over at him and touched a hand to his forearm, "I'm okay, Dean. We got everything sorted back there."

He let out a scoff and nodded his head. This time he let his fake smile linger, also not wanting to dwell on the scare he'd gotten. They worked with a lot of hunters over the years, but she was one of the ones that he thought about often, to the point where they messaged each other on a semi-regular basis. He probably knew her as well as Sam. That's how close they'd gotten over the years. As her car came into view, Dean nudged her shoulder with his. She knocked his back playfully, and they stopped in front of the vehicle.

"How long are you staying in town for?" Dean asked her.

She shook her head with a shrug, "Making my way out in the morning. Thinking of heading south. I've never been a huge fan of winter."

He smiled at her, nodding. He recalled the several jobs they'd done together over the years. She had always been vocal in her dislike of the cold. She pulled out her keys and pressed the button to unlock the car.

"Thanks again for the help," She smiled.

Dean nodded, "No problem. I'm pretty sure Sammy missed you anyway."

She let out a single chuckle at that. It was probably true, but she knew more than anything that he was alluding to the fact that he also missed her. She turned to get into the car but pivoted. If he was willing to let some of his own feelings for her bleed into his reactions, then she could afford to show him one of her weaknesses. Feeling bold with her decision, she took the chance.

Dean had already turned away and was about to walk away when she laid her hand on the crook of his arm. He stopped, looking down at her hand and then back up to her. She leaned in and pressed a cool kiss to his cheek. She felt him freeze under her touch, but she lingered, wanting him to know how much he meant to her. How much him caring about her well-being meant to her.

As she pulled back, he stopped her by pulling one hand out of his pockets and framing her cheek with it. She tilted her head to the side, staring at him in curiosity. He licked his bottom lip, and with a curt nod, he bowed in toward her, locking lips. She felt her knees give way as he softly kissed her. He wasn't demanding with it, nor was he flimsy. It was just right—a perfect show of his hidden affections.

She responded in kind, lifting the tiniest amount onto her tiptoes. They stayed locked together for another long few moments, soaking up all they could of each other. When they finally broke apart, she kept her eyes closed, licking her lips and memorizing the feel of his mouth against hers.

She opened her eyes to see him smiling warmly at her.

"Let's not wait so long to see each other again," He murmured, "Okay?"

She grinned and nodded in agreement, "Yeah. See you around, Winchester."

He winked at her and watched as she settled herself behind the wheel of her car before turning on his heel and making his way back. She glanced up before driving off and booked when he pulled the top of the package of those stupid socks from the inside of his jacket. She bit down on her lip, a feeling of warmth flushing through her, knowing that even though it was a joke, he'd keep them just because they were from her.


End file.
